warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayclaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Jayclaw |mother=Petalfur |father=Mallownose |brother=Owlnose |sister=Brackenpelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown }} Jayclaw is a gray tom. Jayclaw is a RiverClan warrior under Mistystar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born to Mallownose and Petalfur alongside his littermates, Brackenpelt and Owlnose. He and his brother got into a physical argument about their nest and Willowshine had to treat Jayclaw's injures. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night : River of Fire :Jayclaw calls to Willowshine from the top of a bank, interrupting the medicine cat's vision. He leaps down to join her and she notices the scratches and blood in his fur, startling her. Willowshine asks him what happened, questioning if he'd met a fox or badger, causing him to duck his head in embarrassment. The gray tom replies that it was Owlnose, and Willowshine disbelievingly asks if it really was Owlnose. Still not looking at her, Jayclaw explains that they had a sort of discussion over his nest in the warriors' den, because his brother had scattered moss and bracken all over the place when he stood on it. Willowshine rolls her eyes and asks if they're kits in response, so Jayclaw apologises to her and finally looks her in the eyes. He requests some herbs for his scratches, and though Willowshine scolds him a little more, she agrees to get some marigold while he sits and cleans his wounds. :While she's retrieving the herbs, she wonders what could've made Jayclaw and Owlnose fight each other over something so trivial, since they're both reasonable toms. She returns and starts squeezing marigold juice into his wounds which causes him to complain, so she retorts that it serves him right for being a mouse-brain. Jayclaw attempts to defend himself but stops when he catches sight of the medicine cat's gaze, and instead promises that it won't happen again. She replies that it better not, then that he was free to go and had better not get into anymore fights. He thanks her and says he won't, springing back up and disappearing. The gray tabby then tells her mentor Mothwing about the conflict between the two brothers, and that she treated his wounds with marigold. Mothwing comments that they already have enough trouble while Willowshine supposes she had better talk to Owlnose too. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm :Although unnamed, he is mentioned at a Gathering by Mistystar as one of Petalfur and Mallownose’s new kits. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *He was originally named Jaywing. Mistakes *He is mistakenly referred to as Heronwing in part of the bonus scene of ''River of Fire. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Petalfur: Father: :Mallownose: Brother: :Owlnose: Sister: :Brackenpelt: :Grasspelt: :Pricklekit: :Sneezecloud: Aunts: :Nightsky: :Breezeheart: Grandmothers: :Icewing: :Graymist: Grandfather: :Mintfur: First cousins: :Splashpaw: :Fogpaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Häherkrallepl:Sójczy Pazurru:Воронfi:Jayclaw Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan cats Category:Males Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters